1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to blackboard eraser apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blackboard eraser apparatus wherein the same provides convenience of a fluid for cleaning of blackboard structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To permit cleaning of blackboard eraser surfaces, it is desirable to direct a cleaning fluid, such as water, thereto. Chalk and chalk dust accumulated upon a blackboard surface is not frequently cleaned sufficiently by mere application of a dry eraser. The invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an eraser structure to permit use of at least one fluid applicator eraser for enhanced cleaning of a blackboard surface.
Prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 905,450 to McAllister wherein a container includes a continuous apertured floor to permit residue chalk dust to be received within the container structure of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,237 to Smith is a chalk dust remover permitting a further example of continuously apertured floor for mounting of an eraser therewithin to receive chalk dust therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,594 to Chen sets forth a blackboard eraser organization for removal of dust from an eraser structure utilizing roller structure for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,327 to Johnson sets forth a chalk dust receptacle structure for scraping of an eraser and and underlying container to receive the chalk dust therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,059 to Lee sets forth a plurality of rollers arranged for removal of chalk dust from eraser structures.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved blackboard eraser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.